The present application relates to the folding of fitted bedding articles, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to apparatuses and methods for folding fitted bedding articles that employ a folding platform having an arcuate surface.
Fitted bedding articles, such as fitted bed sheets and mattress pads that have an elastic band around all or part of their bottom edge, can be difficult to fold. Indeed, current techniques for folding fitted bedding articles require difficult manipulation of the fitted bedding articles to mate the corners of the fitted bedding article together, followed by additional folding of the fitted bedding article that must be carried out on a large flat surface, such as a bed or counter. Often times, the fitted bedding article requires additional smoothing and flattening to address wrinkles formed during the folding process. In addition, execution of this technique can be inhibited by physical limitations of the person folding the fitted bedding article and/or by the size of the fitted bedding article itself. Thus, there remains a need for further developments in this arena.